


Determining the Effects of Consuming the Light of Creation

by fandomsnstuff



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Science, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Gen, also i did this in like 30 minutes, but yeet, magnus and barry do science and barry writes a lab report about it, magnus is a little dead but it's stolen century so he'll be fine, this is how i write my lab reports for school so it kinda sucks, tumblr user terezis this is your fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: Barry and Magnus do some science, and it's only science if you write it down.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Magnus Burnsides
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Determining the Effects of Consuming the Light of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> yeah

The Institute of Planar Research and Exploration

Laboratory Report

**Barry Bluejeans & Magnus Burnsides**

Determining the Effects of Consuming the Light of Creation

**Abstract**

The objective of this experiment was to determine what would happen to a living being, should they consume the Light of Creation. In this experiment, a young human test subject was used. It was found that, after consuming the Light, he was energized momentarily before dropping dead. However, further experimentation should be done, as there are multiple types of humanoids that exist within all of reality, and there is also much variation between humans, thus the reaction of one solitary human can not truly determine the effect of consuming the Light.

**Theory**

The Light of Creation is named at such due to its resemblance to being nothing more than light. However, unlike light, it is a tangible object that one can hold, move, and manipulate as they please.

It is known that the Light of Creation offers the power of creation to that of its wielder(s), prompting development at an unprecedented speed. Its been observed that the Light of Creation allowed animals to learn to use tools in less than a year’s time, it allows plants to grow at an accelerated rate, and it fills humanoids with the desire to work on what they deem most important.

The Light of Creation is not light, nor is it matter. It is known the effects of the Light on beings that exist in its vicinity, as listed above, but it is not known the effects of the Light on a being, should a being consume it. There are several different types of beings that exist across multiple realities, however in this experiment, due to availability and willingness of test subjects, the effect of the Light being consumed will only be tested on a human subject.

**Apparatus & Procedure**

  * The Light of Creation
  * Human Test Subject (Magnus Burnsides, 22 years old, Fighter)



The Light of Creation was obtained from the location at which it fell when entering the Prime Material Plane of the Planar System of Cycle 33. The human test subject fasted for 24 hours prior to the experiment. The test subject then took the Light of Creation into his hands and consumed it. The reaction of the test subject following consumption was recorded.

**Observations**

The Light of Creation was not difficult for the subject to swallow, the tangible-yet-intangible nature of the Light seeming to make the Light smaller, allowing the subject an easier time in consuming it.

The subject, after swallowing, was asked how he felt. The subject cheered, throwing his arms up into the air, loudly proclaiming “I’m pumped up! I’ll never sleep again!”, the subject then collapsed.

Upon further inspection it was found that the subject was deceased.

Subject Name

| 

Race

| 

Class

| 

Age

| 

Time (s)  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Magnus Burnsides

| 

Human

| 

Fighter

| 

22

| 

25.51  
  
**Table 1. Details of the nature of the test subject and the time between the subject’s consumption of the Light of Creation and their death.**

**Discussion**

The goal of this experiment was to determine what happens if a living being consumes the Light of Creation. It was found that, for humans, consuming the Light of Creation means a momentary energized feeling before quickly dying.

This result is not definitive, though, as there are many different types of living beings, and there is much variation even within humans themselves. The test subject used in this experiment was a young, healthy, and fit human man, thus it could be assumed that if an older and less fit human were to consume the Light, they, too, would experience the same feelings as the subject. However, one can not know for sure without doing a proper test.

Thus, to improve the precision of this experiment, one should perform more tests with different humans and humanoids. As such, one could determine the true effect of consuming the Light of Creation.

**Author's Note:**

> listen my lab reports are usually a lot more quantitative than this, there isn't even a calculations section, and I had to make up some bullshit for the theory section so I did my best


End file.
